Identity Theft
by Band Tash LGBT
Summary: Just as Regina falls in love with Robin Locksley disaster happens. Wrongfully accused of identity theft, Robin has been mistaken for a man accused of multiple rapes and murders. Now, Regina must figure out who framed him before prison kills him... literally. Reviews help :) Lemme know your fave parts as well! Trigger Warnings.
1. First Meeting

The club was pumping, Robin knew that before he even walked through the doors of the small club in Boston. When he walked inside he looked around for his friends, David, Killian, Neal, and Jefferson. His eye's had caught the dance floor as he had looked around, seeing David's wife but that was not what caught his pure attention. It was the woman with her. He had never saw her before but there she was dancing away with David's wife Mary Margaret and David's sister, Emma. The woman was Spanish, standing a little taller then the other girls with long brown hair and the most mesmerizing eye's one had ever seen.

In fact, Robin watched her until a strong hand came down on his shoulder and he jumped as he looked. "Robin Locksley!" David exclaimed, "What are you doing watching my wife dance?"

David cocked a brow, although something told Robin he very well knew that Robin wasn't watching Mary Margaret at all. "Who is she?" Robin asked.

David shrugged his shoulder's. "I know her name is Regina." David responded, "Someone Jefferson brought with him from work."

Robin sighed, heavily, a little disappointed. He wasn't the type of person to take a friend's date although, man! She was mesmerizing. Robin shook his head as he walked with David to the other side of the club and up the steps to the top. The good thing about their friend Killian owning the joint. They had all the perks they wanted here. They sat down on the couches along with Killian, Jefferson, and Neal. "You found him!" Neal exclaimed.

"Yeah." David said as he smiled towards Jefferson, "He was checking out your date."

Robin's jaw dropped as he quickly shook his head and Jefferson simply laughed and put his hands up. "Hey," He said, "She isn't my date. She is new in town and she wanted to meet some people. Make some friends. So I invited her along with us."

Robin closed his mouth and smiled now just as the three girls came over and grabbed their drinks, still swaying their hips to the music. "Why aren't you guys out there dancing?" Mary Margaret yelled over the music.

"We were enjoying the show." Killian yelled over the music as well, "Three sexy ladies dancing before our very eye's. Why would we want to go out?"

"Awwww, aren't you sweet?" Emma asked with a sarcastic smirk on her face.

Killian smiled at her and then pointed out towards the dance floor. "See those three ladies that were dancing beside you guys?" He asked and now it was the ladies jaws who dropped.

Emma walked over and gave him a smack across the head as Killian just owwed and then laughed. "Come on!" Mary Margaret exclaimed as she pulled David out with her.

"Yeah." Emma said, "Don't be a bunch of pussies."

Neal and Jefferson both stood as they looked at Regina. "When the ladies want something, we do." Neal said as he rolled his eyes and Regina laughed just as Robin stood.

Regina tilted her head at the new person as she set down her drink with the others. "I don't believe you and I met." She said as she extended a hand just as everyone had left the two alone a moment, "Regina Mills."

Robin took her hand in his in a shake. "Robin Locksley." He said as a small blush took form across his cheek bones.

Regina caught it and couldn't help the smile that creased across her lips. "Come on, Robin Locksley." Regina said as she nodded towards the dance floor, keeping her hand in his to pull him along, "Let's dance."

Regina pulled him out to the dance floor along with the other's and started to dance to Confident by Demi Lovato. Robin could see right upfront her dance moves now, and even became the more then willing victim of a couple of her moves as she pressed her back against his chest and glided her body down, his hands on her hips as she did so. When she turned, he stared at her and she stared back, their eyes latching on to one another for a moment before having to pull away and DJ Snake took over the speakers.

Regina slowly licked her lips as she tucked some of her hair behind her ears and began to walk off but Robin grabbed her wrist and turned her around towards him and kissed her lips. Oh yes, he had plans on taking this lady home with him. Regina kissed back as she wrapped her arms around his neck. If their friends were looking, they didn't know, they didn't care. But they were and now David leaned towards Jefferson. "I don't think she is going home with /you/ tonight." He said as Jefferson rolled his eye's.

"Obviously." He said, not seeming to care one bit.

Robin continued to kiss Regina and she kissed back with a fiery of passion. As though she hadn't been in a man's arms in so long. Which she hadn't. But that wasn't something to discuss right now. Right now she knew what she wanted and that was to leave this club with him. Which is exactly what she had got. Robin drove her back to his condo and it took no time for her to be in his arms again as soon as they entered the condo. Starting in the hall as he pushed her back in to the wall that cut the hall from the kitchen.

Robin kissed the brunette deeply and let his tongue glide inside of her mouth, his hands to her hips before pulling back and kissing down along her neck. Regina gasped as she wrapped one arm around his neck and the other went above her head which she moved slightly to the side to let him have full access to her neck. Her skin became sensitive to his touch as he nipped lightly. Her gasp's turned to moan's as he back arched off the wall. Robin pulled back from her neck and pulled her shirt up over her stomach and then over her head, as he tossed it to the floor. He put his hands on the wall in the back of her head as Regina held his gaze for a moment. "You are so beautiful." Robin whispered, as Regina swallowed slowly.

The pit of her stomach seemed to burn with passion. Butterflies making their way through as nervousness took over her body. She began to shake under his stare. Robin slowly let one of his hands glide down the wall and his finger slowly went down her cheek and then her neck. Her flesh was soft underneath his touch. Her body began to tremble under his touch and as fingers reached her breasts, Regina reached back and unlatched her bra letting it fall from her shoulder's and down her arms, off on to the floor. Robin took a step back as he took her in. He then looked back at her again. Her dark hue's filled with want and desire for him.

Robin kissed her again and she returned the kiss while pulling his shirt up. Only breaking the kiss for Robin to let her take his shirt off and toss it to the ground. Her hands glided along his chest and his stomach before he picked her up and took her to the bedroom. He laid her on his King sized bed and continued to kiss her, enjoying each and every moment. This didn't seem like a one night stand that he had been use to. That when he woke in the morning, she would still be beside him and it would make him smile.

Robin made each and every second last, including when they made love. When they felt as though they were going to reach their release Robin would slow, and then come to a stop. Each time Regina would whimper and whine, but Robin only found that adorable and would smile and kiss her lips. He did that a few times before finally letting her reach her climax, and he at the same time. When he had collapsed beside her, he did something else for the first time. He pulled Regina close to him and held her close. His heart thudded hard against his chest, not just because of what they did but because this felt like the beginning of something amazing.


	2. The Take Down

Robin had been right. When he woke the next morning, Regina laid peacefully beside him, cooing softly as she dreamed. Robin watched a moment before pushing her bangs back from her face and then leaning forward and kissing her lips gently. Regina took in a deep breath as she shifted just a little where she laid. She fluttered her eyes open with a gentle yawn. "Morning." She said as she gave him a sleepy smile.

"Morning." Robin said with his own smile, not quite as sleepy as her's.

Regina stretched and snuggled up in the pillow again as she closed her eyes, her smile still on her face. Robin tilted his head before yanking the blanket down and she groaned a bit. "You look even better naked in the day light." Robin said before standing up, in the nude himself.

Regina opened her eye's for a quick peak and closed them again. "I saw that." Robin said as Regina stifled a tiny laugh.

Robin put his pajama bottoms on and then walked to the kitchen as he rummaged through the cupboards. He didn't have a whole lot here for breakfast seeing as though most morning's he just walked to the cafe and grabbed a bagel and coffee. He wasn't settling on that this morning. He was going to make something. Robin sighed as he peeked back in to the bedroom and saw that Regina hadn't moved. She fell back asleep. Good. Robin pulled a hoodie on and left his condo.

Robin ran down his steps and to the small store located at the corner. He grabbed eggs, bacon, pancakes, syrup, fresh fruit, bread, jam, and rushed back to his condo where he slipped off his hoodie and went to cooking. It was about ten minutes later that Regina could smell the amazing scent of bacon as she pushed the blankets back and crawled out of bed. She looked around for her shirt but then remembered that, that had been in the hall so she looked towards Robin's closet and quickly grabbed one of his button up shirt's and put it on. It was a pale grey and Regina just happened to like it.

With a smile, she grabbed her own underwear and slipped it on before walking out to the kitchen. Robin turned to look at her and had to smile at what he saw. "That shirt looks so much better on you." He said before turning back and continuing to cook.

Regina rubbed her head as she sat down at his kitchen table. Robin put down his spatula and grabbed a glass as he filled it with fresh orange juice and set it in front of her. "Thank you." She said with a yawn before taking a small sip. She smacked her lips gently together, enjoying the fresh taste or orange's before looking at him, "What was last night?" she asked.

"Come again?" Robin asked as he looked at her.

"Was it a one night stand?" Regina asked as she squinted her eyes.

Robin took in a breath before flipping the bacon with a fork and then turned around, leaned on the counter and looked at her. "Last night was whatever you want it to be." Robin said as Regina looked at him blankly, "But, I would like it to have been more then just a one night stand. I actually really like you."

Regina smiled now as she nodded. "Me too." Regina said, "Odd how a man can try and try and try for so long, and yet you come along and just after one night, I am hooked."

Robin's cheeks glowed that crimson red again as Regina spoke. How does a woman with such integrity and beauty fall for a guy like him? He had no idea, but he wasn't going to question it. He was going to enjoy it and that was exactly what he did. Every single day for the next month he would work through the day in his office along with David and meet her in the evening for dinner. Some nights she would stay and leave for work from his place and some nights she would go home.

The weekends were spent between friends, and each other and as time went on, Robin and Regina had fallen more and more in love. It was a Friday night as he sat where the couches were with his friends. He watched Regina dance along with Emma and Mary Margaret, catching her glance from time to time and she would throw him a smile in which he would return. Neal looked between the two before leaning over and slapping Robin's leg. Robin jumped as he quickly looked over towards him. "I thought you said once that you wouldn't let any woman take a hold of your heart." Neal said.

"Yeah, I believe he said that to me after he found out Mary Margaret and I were getting married." David said with a half smirk.

"I did say that." Robin said, before looking out towards Regina again, "But that was before I met her."

David, Neal, Killian and Jefferson all exchanged glances and then David kind of smiled as he looked towards Neal who smiled too. Robin may have said before that he would never fall in love, but they were glad that the blonde haired, blue eyed best friend of theirs did. The five of them had been friends for a number of years and they were just like a band of brother's.

Later that night, Robin sat with Regina in his condo on the couch as they played 21 Questions, a suggestion made by Regina and they were on their 14th question. "So, where are you from originally?" Regina asked, "I can tell you are not from here."

Robin chuckled as she laced his fingers with her's and gently played with her fingers. "Good ear." Robin said, "I am from London, England actually. Born and raised. How did you get in to your line of work?"

Regina, who worked with Jefferson, worked as a fashion designer's partner which basically meant she had to do all the running around, get the fabric and make sure everything was perfect. She had a team that helped which was where Jefferson came in, but it was still hard. "When I was a kid I was just always obsessed with fashion. For both men and women. I knew that some day I would work with it some how some way."

"Would you want to be a famous designer one day?" Robin asked.

"Hey..." Regina said, "My turn."

"Sorry." Robin said with a small chuckle.

"But yes." Regina said, "That is the dream. What about you? How did you get in to your line of work?"

Robin opened his mouth to speak but there was a knock on his door. He scrunched his eyes confused, seeing as the buzzer had never went off. How would one get in? "Hold that thought." Robin said as he slowly got up.

He walked over to his front door just as the person thudded again. "Mr Locksley!" He heard a deep voice say, "This is Officer Humbert with the Boston Police. Open up."

Regina stood quickly now, confusion written just as plain on her face as Robin's. Robin opened the door quickly as he looked at the Officer along with his partner. "Yes?" Robin asked.

"Robin Locksley?" Officer Humbert said, "You are under arrest for identity theft."

Robin blinked as he shook his head. "What are you talking about?" Robin asked.

Humbert walked in along with his partner. "We can do this the easy way or the hard, Mr /Locksley/, your choice." Humbert said as Robin shook his head and looked at Regina.

Regina stood, her jaw agape as Robin shook his head. "Please," He said, "Please don't say that you believe him. I am who I say I am."

Robin made his way towards Regina as Humbert grabbed him quickly and got him to the floor, knocking the wind out of the blonde's lungs. "What the hell?!" Robin exclaimed.

"Why did you do that?!" Regina demanded to know.

"To make sure he didn't harm you." Humbert said as he looked up at her, taking out his cuffs as he cuffed Robin's hands behind his back, "The real Robin came to us the other day with the complaint that he was using his identity. We looked in on it and found out that his real name is Jacob Hyde. A wanted man for multiple rapes and murders."

Regina shook her head as Humbert got off of Robin and then got him on his feet. Robin teared up as he looked at Regina. "Please, don't believe them Regina." Robin said as Regina held his gaze once more, "I would never hurt anyone. I don't even know who this Jacob is!"

Regina wanted to cry. She wanted to run in to this man's arms and have him hold her but that was not to be. Humbert pulled Robin as his partner got out of the way. Humbert taking him down the hall as his partner remained there and looked at Regina. "Ma'am." He said, "My name is Officer Thomas. I need your complete honesty. Did he ever hurt you in any way?"

Regina's dark eyes glared up at the young, blonde cop. "No." She said, her tone laced with anger.

Officer Thomas had quickly picked up on it as he gave her a nod. "You have a good evening ma'am." He said before walking out the door and closing it behind him.

A good evening? How the hell was she suppose to do that? They just took her boyfriend under false accusation's. But who would do this? Of course Regina hadn't believed it. Not for a second. But with everything going on all at once, she didn't know what to say to Robin. She didn't know what to do. And now, she needed to figure out how to get him out of this mess.


End file.
